Malfoy Magnetism
by Charlotte de Capio
Summary: When a Veela comes to Hogwarts every girl falls to his feet. All of them? Not quite, Hermione does not care a tad bit more about Draco Malfoy than before. What does that mean?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : All the characters and the world in this story belong to J. and Warner Bros. studios, depending on the contracts. I only own the plot.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter One**

It was a clear morning with a bright shining sun at the Burrow. With Voldemort gone, our three heroes can expect to live a peaceful year at Hogwarts.

- Ron! Harry! Come here this instant! yelled Mrs. Weasley at the top of her lungs. Why do they always have to be late for the Hogwarts express!

Hermione saw her two best friends come down the stairs with a frightened look on their faces. Molly Weasley could be terrifying when she wanted to be.

- Boys! When you are ready, you will apparate directly on the platform. Ginny will go with Hermione as she didn't pass her apparating exam yet.

Then, the female head of the Weasley family went in the kitchen, leaving her two children an their famous buddies to do things themselves.

After arriving at Platform 9 3/4, the Golden Trio spotted their friends.

- Neville, Luna! How are you? Still much in love I suppose? said Hermione

-Yes. I went to Neville's house most of the summer. It was fantastic! dreamed Luna

-What did you guys do in the summer? asked Neville

-This and that. Just relaxing. We had a rough year. stated Harry

- Yeah, I guess we all needed a bit of relaxing after the war. approved Luna

A moment later, the group heard girls fainting and giggling not to far away. It was a strange kind of laugh. Like if the person was gobsmacked before someone.

- What is happening over there? asked Ron

- Lets go and see. said Ginny

The little group of friends walked towards the source of the sounds and saw Draco Malfoy standing in the middle of a group of drooling girls, looking positively disgusted.

- Oh. It's nothing, just Malfoy. I'll go and say hi to Lucius and Narcissa. said Hermione, looking bored.

Boy, does that seem strange. Well, not really, during the war, the Malfoys, the Zabinis and the Parkinsons had changed sides when they saw Voldemort would lose. During the last part of the year, Hermione befriended the Malfoys, who respected her for her intelligence and her superior magical powers. But, as she went towards the couple, Ron called her back and when she turned, she saw Luna and Ginny starting to walk towards Malfoy, drooling, while Harry and Neville were trying to hold them back.

- Hermione, do you know what is going on! This is crazy, Luna and Ginny wouldn't drool over Malfoy! Professor, help us! shrieked Neville with all his might.

Just then, minerva McGonnagal, respected headmistress of Hogwarts wizarding school, apparated. She looked confused.

- Pray tell me what is going on. Would you two gentlemen please let go of the two young ladies? she said with her high-pitched voice.

-We can, let them go professor. They will run to Malfoy if we do. panicked Harry

-Oh yes, Mister Malfoy, I forgot about him, I've got to ask Snape to give him an anti-veela potion. said McGonnagal

-Professor, do you mean that Malfoy is a veela? asked Hermione.

- Why yes of course. But you miss Granger, aren't you attracted by Mister Malfoy? said McGonnagal

-No, should I. There must be some exceptions in the Veela magnetism? said Hermione, worrily

-Only one per Veela, but you will find out about that soon enough. smirked McGonnagal, No need to worry my dear.

Then she walk away to the train, quickly followed by the Griffyndors.

**Please tell me how you find it in your reviews. Your oppinion is really important to me.**


	2. Chapter 2 : Part 1

The feast was like every year, if not a little more lively than the other years, after all, Voldemort was gone and most of his followers are in Azkaban. Even if a lot of them changed sides during the war like the Malfoys, a lot of them were still faithful to the Dark Lord.

During the meal, Minerva McGonnagall made a speech about harmony and how everybody should be forgiving and respect the persons who changed sides during the war.

-So, do you think we will be able to relax again? said Harry

-I hope so! Do you think so, Hermione? said Ron, placing an arm around her shoulders to pull her into a hug.

Then, the whole hall went silent. the trio turned to see what was happening. Draco Malfoy had gotten up his seat and was wearing a murderous look on his face. His hand slammed against the table making the structure move.

-GET YOUR HANDS OFF HER! cried Malfoy

Ron was stunned, he replied

-I have a right to do so, I am her boyfriend!

Malfoy seemed more mad than before. He passed on the tables to reach the red haired boy. When in front of Ron, he detached him from Hermione and pulled his hand in a fist.

-Whoa! Malfoy what do you think you are doing? shrieked Hermione. Let him go immediatly.

Draco turned to Hermione, looking at her straight in the eye. There was something in his stare, Hermione couldn't really pinpoint what it was. During that time, Ron had taken a back step and punched Malfoy straight in the face, leaving him with a bleeding nose. That triggered Draco's rage. He took his first punch at Ron and the fight began.

Sverus Snape watched the scene most carefully. It was obvious that Draco had developped something for the muggleborn. But before the situation got out of hand, he threw an immobilisation hex at the griffindor and the slytherin. He then levitated the two of them out of the Great hall.


	3. Chapter 2 : Part 2

After the feast, McGonnagall asked all of the teachers to come and see her at her office.

" My dear collegues, what should we do with Draco Malfoy. I can't bear to think of him hurting one of our fellow students." she said.

- Me neither Minerva but I should point out that in this matter, we should also talk with the parents of the boy. suggested Flitwick.

- You are right! I will see to it immediatly. accepted Pomfrey. No dout that Lucius and Narcissa will want to see their child first. I will escort them to the Slytherin common room so that they can talk with the young Malfoy and decide what to do. We should not forget that the law is on their side.

- Poor, poor Miss Granger. I can only feel pity for her. She will be bound with Draco Malfoy for the rest of her life. pitied Minerva

- You make it sound like if she was in prison. When she marries Mister Mafoy, he will care for her and make sure she has everything she needs. said Snape, calmly.

-Stop! We should not be discussing this right now. Lets go and talk to the Malfoy patriarch. admonested McGonnagall.

Just a few minutes later, Pomfrey flooed to Malfoy Manor and was received by Narcissa.

- Hello Pomona! What a surprise! Is all going well at Hogwarts? she enquired

-Well, not really, that's why I've come here. Your son has shown the whole school his veela side.

-Was his veela side triggered at someone in particular? enquired Narcissa

-Yes. He was mad at Ron Weasley for ...

-WEASLEY! shrieked Lucius out of the corner.

The two women jumped in surprise before settling down again. What a shock, you can understand. They thought they were the only ones in the room but now they find that someone was listening to their conversation.

- Lucius, calm down! Let the poor woman continue! ordered his wife

- So, as I said before, he was angry at Ron Weasley for hugging Hermione Granger. So it would appear that Miss Granger is Mister Malfoy's mate. finished Pomona.

- Well that was to be expected, Hermione was not at all attracted by Draco before and now. We saw her at the platform and she almost did not pay attention at all to our son. said Lucius

-Where is Draco now? asked Narcissa

-In the Slytherin Common room. Minerva will want to talk to you after you have talked with your son. I will accompany you, he needs to drink redrink an anti-veela charm potion. He had his last dose just before the meal to stop the young ladies to drool over him. finished Pomfrey.

The trio then flooed to Hogwarts.

**So, what do you think about this chapter? I know, I only talk about Hermione and Draco but in the next chapters, I will try to put in more background story. See you!**

**Oh and thank you so much for the awesome reviews. I can't believe some people are actually reading my story! I am so happy! Tell me in the reviews what you think the rest of the story will be. Who knows, your comment may inspire the next chapters...**

**:) Lolicaster**

**P.S. I am in desperate need of a beta! I don't know how to get one and how all those beta things work. Could someone tell me in the reviews? Thank you in advance.**


	4. Note from the author aka ME

**Hi everyone! It's me again.(Of course It's me again, how could it be anyone else? I've not given my account password to anyone, I think...) **

** I got some wonderful reviews and I'm posting this message to answer some of them.**

**I don't know if I told you already but I am not english. My mother tongue is french. I guess that's why I've been using some french ponctuation. If you see any mistakes, let me know. I am searching for a beta but for now I don't have any luck! Furthermore, I know that the plot isn't well developed for now. I will try to post longer chapters with more info. While I edit new chapters, I will rewrite the first ones to add more info.**

**Bye. See you!**

**Lolicaster**

**P.S. If anyone wants a beta for a french part of their story (when a character speaks french a little bit, I can help :) ).**


	5. Chapter 3 (before it was chapter 4)

When Lucius and Narcissa entered the infirmary, they saw a trembling Draco near the window. He looked pale, worried and angry at the same time. It was had for his father to approach him without earning an angry look. His mother on the other hand, had more luck.

"Draco, what's going on?" she asked.

"It's WEASLEY! That scum touched Hermione. She called him her boyfriend!" shouted Draco.

The Malfoy couple realised the amplitude of the situation. They will have to talk to the Granger girl before the situation got out of hand. She will have to end her relationship with Ronald Weasley if she wants him to stay alive.

"Draco, we will fix that right now okay? That boy won't touch her again."assured Narcissa.

"How can you do that? McGonnagal hates me!" the veela said.

"No she doesn't. Besides, the law is on your side. Hermione will have to bond with you sooner or later. Well, before your eighteenth birthday." reassured his mother. "Look, we'll go and talk to the headmistress. I'm sur she'll agree on mesures to take."

Then, the Malfoy couple parted the infirmary with their son.

Harry entered the common room in a hurry. He was really nervous. Who could not be when they just saw their best friend being hexed by the detestable professor Snape. Moreover, Ron had just had a fight with Malfoy of all people! But now, he had to talk with Hermione. Even though he was in the great hall when it happened, maybe he didn't possess all the facts. But as he approached the corner of the gryffindor common room, he hear Hermione talking to Parvati and Lavander. He figured they were doing girl talk and it would be really embarrassing to interrupt them. Hence, he decided to take a walk around the castle.

He stopped in front of one of the many portraits of Albus Dumbledore.

"Hello Dumbledore." greeted Harry

"Oh! Harry please call me Albus. That name just reminds me of my father."asked the former headmaster of Hogwarts.

And so on, the conversation continued. But lets move on to our favorite female character, Hermione, who is still sitting in the common room with Lavander and Parvati.

"Hey, do you guys know where Ginny is? I haven't seen her all morning!" asked Hermione, worriedly.

"No need to panic 'mione. I think she is somewhere talking with Blaise Zabini, you know, the italian slytherin. I've heard a lot of rumors about them and it's only the first day of school." said Parvati

"Oh, and how about you Parvati? How are you doing with my ex-boyfriend?" asked Lavander with no malice in her voice.

"We are just so perfect for each other!" she cried. " Me and Lucas are so much in love! He is the perfect gentleman all the time. But lets go back to buisness, why do you think Malfoy attacked Ron? He look so angry when you called him your boyfriend. "

"Well, McGonnagall said that Malfoy was a veela. As much as I hate to say it, I don't know a lot about veelas so I need to go to the library to research it." Hermione admitted, blushing with embarrassement.

"Do you think he loves you? Maybe he was in love with you all the time or maybe..." ranted Lavander.

Lavander could be a really nice girl when she was not ranting about rumors and gossiping with her other gang of friends. Hermione was just beginning to have a headache when a frightened first year came by and said that the headmistress demanded that Hermione come to see her immediatly. Always obeing to a figure of authority, Hermione left her friends and made her way to McGonnagal's office.

As Hermione entered the room the people talking stopped and she recongnised Narcissa, Lucius and Draco Malfoy sitting in three leather chairs. One was vacant, probably for her. When she was completly in the room, Draco stood up and went near her. He helped her go to her chair, a move wich surprised her. She backed off with rage, remembering what had happened the night before.

"I'm very capable of going to my chair alone Malfoy. I shouldn't even be talking to you. You punched my boyfriend." she spitted out.

The effect was immediate. Lucius quickly got out of his seat and went to hold his son who was now trembling with jealousy. Draco's eyes were pitch black and he looked as he was about to kick the walls.

"Mister Malfoy please calm down. Miss Granger, I would suggest not to mention Mister Weasley to Mister Malfoy that way. We sumonded you here to talk about Mister Malfoy's condition." said McGonnagal.

"What condition? Oh, you mean the veela thing." Hermione said.

"Yes that. Do you know what veelas are?" asked McGannagal

"Well a little bit but not much. I wanted to go and research it at the library but didn't have the time." Hermione admitted.

"Listen closely, Veelas are very rare creatures. Beautiful creatures who, when they reach their majority, will attract the opposed gender population. These creatures who are considered human posess a mate with whom they bond their entire life. They will care for that mate and make sure she or he is happy. If the veela does not bond with his mate before his eighteenth birthday, he or she will die. Miss Granger, I am going to say this plainly, you are Mister Malfoy's mate. " said McGonnagal, very calmly.

"WHAT! No! It's not possible! I mean, he hates me and I hate him. Even if it was possible I would not accept him." shrieked Hermione.

A flash of heartbreak passed through Draco Malfoy's eyes. Hermione noticed it but it didn't change her mind.

"Miss Granger, I mean Hermione..." started Narcissa. "You should know that the law is with us. The ministry is going to force you to accept Draco. And please Hermione, my baby will die if you do not accept him."

"That is totally unfair!" shouted an indignated Hermione.

"Miss Granger, before you say something you might regret, I suggest you go to your friends, end your relationship with Mister Weasley and think about it thouroughly." proposed the headmistress.

With those last words, Hermione Granger stormed off the room, leaving four worried persons behind.

**So, what did you think? It was longer than last time. I think it was twice as long as the previous chapters. Please tell me how you found it in the reviews.**

**So I added a little more details, I think... I'll try to do more next time.**

**Lolicaster**


	6. Chapter 5

As Harry walked into the corridors, he heard an angry sigh. Curious, he buried himself beneath the shadows and waited. Not capable of standing still there much longer, he got out of his hiding place. You could understand his surprise when he found Hermione sitting near the steps that led to Dumbledore.. huh... McGonnagal's office.

"Hermione, what are you doing here? I thought you were in the common room talking with Parvati and Lavander." said Harry worried. "What's going on?"

"I don't know what is going on Harry! I don't know what to do!" cried Hermione

Harry and Hermione had been like brother and sister to each other ever since the boys rescued her from that troll so many years ago.

"Look 'Mione, we are going to stay here and you are going to tell me exactly what's going on." ordered Harry, sitting next to her.

"Well, it's really complicated and I want you to understand, Okay?" said 'Mione. "I need to break off with Ronald, I don't want him hurt."

Seeing the incomprehension in her friend's eyes and seeing he was about to say something, she shushed him.

"Harry, there is a Veela in this school. Every Veela has a destined mate, his or her equal in every way. I am the mate of that Veela and if I don't break off with Ron, he may hurt him. "

"And you want me to go and talk to Ron? It's okay Hermione, I assure you that I will stay by your side during this whole ordeal. I just have one question though, who is the Veela?" asked Harry.

"Oh! Harry, that's what is troubling me. The Veela is ... Draco Malfoy." said Hermione in a whimper.

"Malfoy! So that's why he was so angry at Ron!" Harry realized.

"You are not angry?" asked Hermione

"No, why would I be. The Malfoy's proved to be good people during the war. I know they will take care of you."

"Wow! Harry, you seem to take that in more easily than I do," stated Hermione.

"I know. I amaze myself. C'mon, let's go. We need to go up to the common room and find Ron." said Harry, standing up.

The two persons walked away in complete silence, both wondering how Ron was going to react. Unknown to them, a tall, lean figure went out of the shadows. So that's what was wrong with the Malfoy heir. Smiling devily, the figure lurked back into the darkness, creating a plan to make things go wrong, so terribly wrong.

When Harry and Hermione found Ron, he was already deeply asleep in his bed. Snoring like there was no tomorrow. They decided to postpone the meeting until the next morning.

In the morning, Ginny was missing. (Well not exactly because I know where she is mouahahaha lets go and see her!) Ginny Weasley was sitting in a dark leather chair in the library, reading a book called "All the beauty tips every witch should know." She was enjoying her first week of school in the most blissful of ways until a dark-haired slytherin sat beside her.

"Hi there Red!" greeted Blaise Zabini

"You know Blaise, you should stop sitting so close. Plus, I overheard some girls just minutes ago talking about some sort of relationship between you and me. Like that's ever going to happen so you should stop fueling rumors like that." said Ginny, looking annoyed

"Are you sure Red? I mean a relationship between you and I would be perfect!" the Slytherin said, cocking an eyebrow.

"I told you a million times last year NOT to call me Red!" retorted Ginny

The two students had met the year before during a potion assignment. They stayed friends but this year, something had changed in the attitude of the Italian.

"Hey Blaise, Do you know what is wrong with Draco?" asked the red-haired girl "I could help."

"You are right. You could help me with my plan!"

"What is it?" she asked

"I call it_Make Hermione Granger fall in love with Draco Malfoy, A wonderful plan by my wonderful self: Blaise Zabini._" he said

"You're kidding right? That's just plain impossible! And why would Draco want that?" Ginny asked

"Oh! I forgot you knew nothing! Never mind what I said!" remembered Blaise.

"Blaise Zabini!" ordered Ginny "Tell me exactly what is going on right now or I'll hex you into oblivion!"

Ah! A firecracker! How he loved her so and she didn't care. Remembering her words, he decided to apply the third Slytherin rule: self-preservation. So he told her everything.

"Okay, I'll tell you but don't tell anybody! Draco is a Veela. Every Veela has one mate he needs to mark before their eighteenth birthday or then they die of heartbreak. Hermione is Draco's mate." explained Blaise.

"You want me to help you force my best friend into this union? You are mad! I'm not going to betray my friend by working against her. I'll let her decide." cried Ginny

"Please Gin'" pleaded Blaise.

"Do not_Gin'_me. I am not going with that stupid plan of yours." she said

Then the Gryffindor walked away from a very sad Italian. None of them suspected it was another's doing, an expert at controlling emotions. And as she walked, the same tall figure lurked out of obscurity, happy with herself, preparing for her next target.

**How do you find it? Please answer in the comments. So sorry for the update, it took so long because I was working very hard at school and my beta too... **

**! I have to ask you something! I can remember the name of a fanfic. At one point in the story, Hermione was on trial to escape from Malfoy who was a veela. But she lost an Malfoy "claimed" her. I would be very grateful if you could write the name of that Dramione Veela fic in the comments. **

**Lolicaster**


End file.
